


Daddy's Girl

by CandiedChris



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Aged-Up Character(s), DDLG, Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiedChris/pseuds/CandiedChris
Summary: Y/N just wanted a little fun while daddy was away...until she gets caught.
Relationships: Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/Reader
Kudos: 40
Collections: Riverdale Kink Bingo Winter 2020





	Daddy's Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did the scene justice. This was a new avenue I'm exploring so I hope it's enjoyable. I know it's short, mostly because I got right to the point lol. This is for the "DDLG" square on my Riverdale kink bingo card! Characters have been aged up. 
> 
> Warnings: DDLG, minor age-regression, oral sex, vaginal sex, minor dirty talk, masturbation

Your hand trailed between your legs as you watched the video on the screen of two people roughly fucking in public. Your fingers strayed passed the snaps to your onesie and you slowly began to rub your clit through the fabric, body tingling at the sensation and excitement. 

Your hips moved for more friction against your hand, a small whimper of pleasure tumbling off your lips as you heard the door creak open. Despite knowing you had just been caught by  _ him _ you couldn’t stop yourself. It felt way too damn  _ good _ . 

“What do we have here?” Sweet Pea growled throatily as he slid off his leather jacket. “Baby girl, are you doing something you’re not supposed to?” 

He inched closer, kicking his combat boots off in the process, “watching some of daddy’s movies, huh?” 

You moaned more, eyes moving to look at him finally as you increase your pace. “Look at you, touching yourself like that, what a  _ dirty girl _ you are.” 

Sweet Pea’s belt was gone next, then his flannel, and finally his undershirt. He moved to stand in front of the TV, blocking your view of the pornographic film as he undid his pants. “Looks like daddy is going to have to punish you for breaking the rules.” 

Your lips formed into a cute pout as you looked up at him with innocent eyes. “I was just lonely, daddy. You were gone for  _ so  _ long.” 

His hand caught your chin and forced you up into a kiss. “My mistake, princess, to leave you alone with nothing to do but yourself. How could daddy be so cruel to his baby?” 

“I don’t know,” You whined back dramatically, as if you were on the verge of tears. “You’re so mean to me sometimes.” 

“Let me make it up to you then.” His pants fell to his ankles and he stepped out of them before getting on his knees. He pulled your ass to the edge of the bed and unsnapped the silver snaps of the one piece. He was surprised to find that you had neglected to put on underwear. “Oh? Did you forget something?” 

You gave him a confused look, pretending to have no idea what he was talking about. Sweet Pea eyed you closely before deciding that perhaps he shouldn’t stop rewarding you because he  _ had _ been gone nearly two days. 

He shook his head as it moved closer to you, planting light kisses on your inner thighs before kissing your clit. You watched him, whining softly at him. His arms wrapped around your thighs and held you still in place as his tongue licked a stripe from your core to your clit. “You’re so wet, baby girl, I can’t believe you got this turned on all by yourself.” 

Your cheeks flushed pink as his tongue danced around your clit, forming shapes and letters. You couldn’t help the shuddering of your thighs or the relief you felt when his tongue dove deep inside of your pussy. 

Your upper body collapsed back onto the bed as he feverishly fucked you with his tongue, fingers prodding and stimulating your clit at the same time. You felt a knot of tension growing in the pit of your stomach, moans getting higher and higher until you finally came from his generosity. 

Sweet Pea didn’t take much of a breather after cleaning you up with his tongue. He moved up to your mouth, kissing it gently as his hand patted down your hair in a loving pet. “I hope you’re not tired yet, princess.” He said as he pulled away and pulled down his boxers. 

You smiled at him, “I took my nap today. I’m good.” He chuckled lightly as he teased your entrance with his tip. 

“Are you going to take all of daddy like a good girl?” Sweet Pea asked and you nodded your head eagerly, wanting nothing more than for him to continue to shower you with his attention. “Good.” He said before slamming into you. 

His hands grabbed your hips as his hips snapped back and forth in a tight rhythm. You were already reduced to a moaning mess beneath him, unable to hold yourself back as you were still incredibly sensitive from your first orgasm. The stimulus was almost too much and you were worried he might break you. 

Sweet Pea increased his speed, moaning at how soft and tight you were around him. “Your pussy feels better every time a fuck it, baby.” He said, dark eyes staring you down to watch your face contort with another loud cry of happiness. “It was made just for daddy, huh?” 

“Yes,” You managed to breathe out, unable to stop the impending orgasm from edging closer. His depth, angle, and speed were too perfect. Sometimes you thought that maybe you were just a bit too in sync if that was at all possible. Then again, the orgasms wouldn’t nearly be as good if you weren’t. 

He grabbed your ankles and forced both feet back so they were on either side of your head, changing the angle and depth. You could feel his tip hitting your cervix time time and time again, creating a dizzying feeling in your head as your moans crescendo-ed. 

“Baby girl going to come again already?” He asked, increasing his speed so that he was hammering into you as fast as he could. Your response came in a cry of incoherent vowels as you came again, harder this time than before. 

Sweet Pea didn’t let up, not right away at least. He kept up his speed and rhythm until his pace began to fall apart. He became less synchronized before spilling into you, filling your hole up with his warm seed. 

He pulled out and put your legs down before crashing down beside you and pulling you close. His hands threaded through your hair as you curled into him with a tired sigh. “You did such a good job, baby. You make daddy so proud.” He kissed your forehead as your eyes slipped closed. “Rest now, I’ll give you all the attention you could ever need when you wake up.” 

The content smile on your face didn’t fade even long after you had drifted into wonderful slumber in the arms of your daddy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy? Comment, kudos, or [tip](https://ko-fi.com/theangriestpea)!


End file.
